Amy Ladner
Amy Ladner was born in 5 May 1976. She is the only daughter in her family, resulting her parents attention more to her. She then move to Raccoon City in 19 August 1997, a year before the outbreak occurs. Her family is killed by the zombies when the outbreak occurs in 1998, and she is on her own to escape the city. She is a beautiful, sexy, genius and kind woman among her friends. She joins the Anti Bioterrorism Forces (A.B.F.) 4 years after the Raccoon City incident. 1 year after that, she is assigned to work with Jeff Parker as her new partner in the organization. She falls in love with Jeff, but different from Jeff, she shows her feelings by taking care of him very carefuly when he is wounded on a mission, giving attention to Jeff when he tells his past and sharing her past to Jeff. She is potrayed by Scarlett Johansson Eastern Europe and the Black Tortoise 2 years after the destruction of Oldston, Amy, along with Jeff, receive a mission to investigate a strange activity in the hills near the desolated area of Oldston. As they arrive at the hill, Amy and Jeff are forced to fight the remaining of the Infected Civilians and infected animals in the forest. They arrive on a newly abandoned camp. They also finds out that the camp belongs to Umbrella. They also have to fight several B.O.W wandering along the camp, signing that there is a secret Umbrella Facility nearvy. They eventually find the secret passage, and proceed deeper into Umbrella's facility. They are forced to fight the last of the Umbrella soldiers, and knocked down by a misterious woman and disappear for the next 4 months. Amy finds herself in a medic room, nearly naked. The Umbrella soldiers came to her and rip off her clothes, and take her to the shower room. Her escort are ambushed by Jeff, saving her. After they dress up, they fight their way out from the facility. Then they find themself in a middle of rich people. They find a pair of wedding outfit, and disguise themself while avoiding the Umbrella's patrol. They find themself in the floating island fortress, The Black Tortoise. Then, after a plane crash into the fortress, Amy and Jeff quickly run to the crash site, only to find that the entire plane is infected with the T-Virus. They also reunite with another A.B.F. operatives, William Munson and Sarah Wilkins. The team travels to downtown which is in chaos, and cornered by hundreds of zombies and B.O.W's. Just before they get killed, 2 BSAA operatives, Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans arrive just in time to safe them. They travels to the airstrip, and confort Robert and Katie. Chris and Piers deal with Alex, while Amy, Jeff, William and Sarah deal with the mercenaries. Jeff knocked Amy out of the way, taking the bullets that shot by both Robert and Katie to safe her life. The BSAA Agents come to the wounded Jeff, giving him medical attention while waiting the BSAA extraction forces to come. Personality She is a kind, funny, but serious when needed. She also have an argument with Jeff, but this rarely happens. She also curious about the things that happens around her and wants to know deeper about those things, though it's not really important to her. When the first time she meets Jeff, it is seen that she have a huge interest to him. She also give much attention to Jeff, and very loyal to him even that sometimes, they have an argument. Amy also give attention to Jeff, probably too much, because quitely, she falls in love with Jeff. The two are considered very close in the organization, and assumed that they have a romantic relationship, but both Amy and Jeff denied it and said that they are just partners. Wardrobe She usually wears a dark blue tank top with unbuttoned military jacket, and she wears a pair of brown pants. In one point at Resident Evil - Operation: Stormrider, she is seen wearing a backless white wedding outfit. When on official missions, she wears the standart A.B.F. uniform. Galleries